pitch vs disney
by jessicajadedixon
Summary: story setting begins with jack finding out about elsa. he follows her around during the movie frozen. after the movie frozen is over is where the adventure begins for reals. when pitch shows up and steals elsa's powers to break a seal jack placed on him. they soon have to join together with other children of the moon to put a stop to pitch and his nasty plans.
1. about this story

ok lets not start jumping all over me for my weird writing style in this one... its the first time i've tried writing in this format and i don't much care for it but it was so much easier than writing he said she said before or after each word box. this is what i call role play style writing. i have here a little detailed description of what the different captions mean in this story. although i may have messed them up somewhere because i was only half paying attention... i'll work on it like i was saying this project is a long ways off from finished.

*activity* = and action something that's being done not said

(Summed setting) = the shorter setting within the main.

[Main setting] = the story setting the main big starting point.

-Time frame- = at which time if any specified an event is happening.

"Speech" = something a character is saying to another.

Name: the person whose name it is doing an activity or saying something.

 _"Thought bubble"_ = a character is thinking none of the other characters hear this.


	2. Chapter 1

[The base of operations (guardian's headquarters)] -Early morning-

Jack: *sitting at the end of his bed* " _things are finally looking up... now that pitch has been defeated, and the guardians have even accepted me... so then... why do I feel so... alone..."_ *he stares out the window into the big open sky.*

Santa: *knocks on the door.* hey are you awake in there?

Jack: *startled from his daydream he regains himself and answers.* "yeah..."

Santa: "well come out whenever you feel like it. Me, bunny, and toothy were just talking about a new development in Arendelle it's no big deal I'm sure you're not really needed for this one... however it's become a bit concerning that all you do is sit around in your room all day... go outside and do something... have a snowball fight with the elves... just please... don't stay in there all day again." *his footsteps could be heard as he walked away from the door.*

Jack: *rolls his eyes and flops back on his bed staring at the ceiling.* _"easy for you to say big guy... the world couldn't live without Santa... but Jack frost... ha... nobody even knows I exist. Still I wonder what this development is he's talking about. Maybe I should go check it out."_ *Jack stands up grabs his staff and opens his door. A little ways down the hall Jack can start to hear the voices of the guardians.*

Tooth fairy: should we tell Jack about this... I mean after all it seems like his area of expertise...

Santa: no tooth... at least not till we figure out what to do with her.

Jack: *stops outside the door and listens* _"what could she mean by my area?"_

Easter bunny: she's dangerous! We can't just let her stay among regular people! I mean she covered the whole town! Completely froze it! People died! We can't just ignore that Santa.

Jack: *his eyes grew wide* _"she_ what _? Froze the town? How... do they really mean that whomever their talking about can do the same thing I can..."_

Santa: yeah I know... but what can we do? Should we lock her up here? Or just kill her?

Tooth fairy: heavens no Santa! I think that might be a bit harsh... I know this girl...why I have even seen her memories... she's not evil... we can't just... *the Easter bunny interrupts*

Easter bunny: you more than anyone should know how people can change toothy... the ice girl is a huge threat. We can't just let this go Santa... she could really hurt somebody...

Santa: alright... let's give it some time we'll come back to this subject at tonight's meeting...

Jack: *excited jittering* _someone else like me! I have to go meet her!_ *then Jack flies off into the sky just as the others stand up in their seats and begin to leave the room.*

[Arendelle] -The point in frozen where Elsa has run away is walking around in the mountains-

Jack: *finds Arendelle he lands in the middle of the street and looks around at the whole frozen town.* "it doesn't seems like she has much control over her powers... what a mess... alright were should I begin looking..." *just as he was about to head for the castle he heard someone having a conversation*

Man: I can't believe the queen would do this to her own people... and then just flee into the mountains... we'll all freeze to death. I mean a few people have already...

Jack: so the queen is the one who did this... which means she the ice lady I'm looking for... which also means... I need to go to the mountains...*he turns his gaze towards the mountains and flies up into the air over the faces. looking down in searching.* "there's no way I'm going to find her I don't even know what she looks like..." *just then he spots a red haired girl ankle deep in snow trudging along until she slips and falls into a small stream.* "ha-ha...well that's not her I expect... the hair colors all wrong... if I had to guess the one I'm looking for will have white hair." *he continued his search high in the mountains. Then he spotted her arms crossed tears running down her face. He lands on a nearby mountain face and watches her.* she is really pretty... how can someone like this be so bad?

Elsa: *begins singing let it go*

Jack: *listens to the song* man that's almost exactly how I feel...

Elsa: *builds her ice palace.*

Jack: *stares in wonder* wow look at that! I've never seen such beautiful ice... in all my days... that is truly spectacular!

Elsa:*the door slams behind her.*

Jack: *stares at the ice palace* "what should I do... should I talk to her?" *he flies down to the balcony and knocks on the door that had just shut.* "what will I say..." *then he remembers* "what if she can't see me..."

Elsa: *opens the door and looks out. She lets out a gasp when she sees Jack.* who are you... how did you find me!"

Jack: "you can see me... I'm Jack... frost..." *he reaches one hand out to shake with her but she draws back in hesitation.*

Elsa: you should go... before... you get hurt...

Jack: but I came all this way to see you... I...

Elsa: *shakes her head* "I said go." *she slams the door shut again*

Jack: but... *sighs* well that could have gone better... but still I can't give up not yet! After all she can see me... *he flies down through a window and into the palace.*

Elsa: *looks up and sees him in the window and screams* what!? How... how did you get up there?

Jack: *floats down landing in front of her.* "please don't freak out... we are the same... that's why I had to find you... I had to see... what kind of things you could do... and this..." *he looks around the palace* "this is amazing."

Elsa: "no I'm sorry... Jack... was it? We are not the same... I'm not the same as anybody..."

Jack: "you just haven't seen what I can do here watch this." *he uses ice magic to create a bunny and then after a while of floating it around the room he makes it vanish.* "see we are the same."

Elsa: *cups her hands over her mouth covering up a gasp but just as she was about to respond a voice could be heard down stares.*

Anna: "Elsa! Elsa are you here!"

Elsa: "oh no! my sister is here..." *Elsa runs to the steps a few moments later she's followed back upstairs by the red headed girl Jack saw earlier*

Anna: "please Elsa... the town is covered in ice... there must be some way to reverse it."

Elsa: "no there isn't now please... just leave!" *ice came from Elsa's hand and struck her sister*

Jack: "oh no!"

Anna: *another man rushes in and slides across the floor to Anna's side* "its ok I'm fine. I'm not leaving without you..."

Elsa: *emotional disturbed by the news of her town being frozen.* "yes you are..." *she uses her powers on the ground and flees the room.*

Jack: "oh no... Santa was right... she is really powerful... if she doesn't get this controlled soon... the guardians will have to step in..." *he flew after Elsa* "Elsa wait!"

Elsa: "I can't be free... I can't control my powers... I cause pain everywhere I go... I wish I never had this gift! No... It's not a gift it's a curse!"

Jack: "I thought so at first too but it..."

Elsa: "no! Nothing good will ever come of this but fear!"

Jack: "you must not let the fear get the best of you..." *a sound outside cuts him off.*

Elsa: *starts for the steps to tell Anna to leave* suddenly two men run up the steps and back Elsa into a corner. before Jack has time to react Elsa uses her powers to push one up against the wall and push the other one outside.*

Hans: "queen Elsa! Stop don't be the monster they fear you are... "

Elsa: *in a moment of hesitation she doesn't realize that the one against the wall has his crossbow pointed right at her. Before Jack can get there Hans has already jumped in front of it and sent it into the chandelier on the ceiling. Which falls onto Elsa knocking her out.*

Jack: Elsa! *as he's about to run to her side the guardians appear. And transport Jack away from the scene*

Santa: "Jack... what are you doing here?"

Jack: *looks around.* "take me back! I have to save her!"

Easter bunny: "nah its better then we could have hoped the villagers are taking care of the girl so we don't have to."

Jack: "what do you mean?"

Santa: she's too powerful... her kingdom wants to have her executed.

Jack: "no! You can't let them do this! She's just confused... and lost... she can't control it! Send me back please! Let me help her."

Santa: "Jack..."

Jack: "I believe there's some good in her... just like you believed in me... please Santa... send me back..."

Santa: *sighed* alright... if you think you can help her then... I'll take you back... *and in an instant Jack was back in the palace of ice. But Elsa was nowhere to be seen.*

Jack: *flew out the window and looked around. All he saw was a drag mark leading away from the castle.* "Elsa..." *he followed the path back to Arendelle.* the trail ends here... where would they have taken her...probably locked up in the castle some place... *he flew up to the building and began looking into all the windows. Finally he found her pulling trying desperately to get free of the chain holding her to the floor. he opened the window.* "Elsa... oh I'm glad you're alright... um... let's get you out of here shall we..." *he saw that she had already started trying to freeze them off so he gave them a good whack and they fell right off. He heard noises outside the door. In a panic he blasted the wall off holding Elsa's hand he flew out into the snow storm. But he forgot Elsa couldn't fly and he lost his grip shortly after they left ground. He looked down searching through the blizzard to find her but he was unable to see through the storm.*

-this is the point in the story frozen where everyone was now wondering aimlessly across the froze over water-

Jack: ELSA! *he screamed out into the wind but there was no answer. He landed and started pushing his way through the storm.*

Elsa: *looked around through the storm lost when she heard somebody behind her. She turned around to see Hans.* "leave me alone! Go away!"

Hans: "I can't do that... your sister is dead!"

Jack: *pushed through the storm to where Elsa and Hans were.*

Elsa: *dropped to her knees and the storm stood still.* "no it can't be true..."

Hans: *pulled his sword out and rise it into the air above her* "don't worry your pain will end soon..."

*just as the sword came down Anna ran out of nowhere and jumped in front of the blade. Then as soon as she did she completely froze in ice.*

Jack: *ran forward but it was too late for Anna.*

Elsa: "Anna no! I'm so sorry... I did this to you..." *Elsa hugged her frozen sister and after a few seconds the ice began to melt.*

Jack: *sighed* "well I guess I wasn't needed here after all... I didn't even hardly help and already everything's better..." *Jack decided that he'd stay awhile longer and watch just to make sure everyone was ok. So he followed the group back onto land and waited.*


	3. Chapter 2

Elsa: "I think we've had quite enough fun for today... let's head in Anna."

Jack: "everything seems to be taken care of here... I guess I'll just go..." *he watched as Anna went into the castle. But wonder how come Elsa did not.*

Elsa: *looked around* "Jack? Jack are you still around?"

Jack: *he was surprised that she wanted to talk to him so he came out of hiding* "yeah... I was just making sure you had everything under control... but if you don't want me to stay that's fine... I'll go..."

Elsa: "actually... I knew you were there the whole time. Why didn't you come out and join us?"

Jack: *sighed* "because your one of the few people who can see me..."

Elsa: "other people can't see you? Wait are you imaginary! Am I going crazy?" *her eye's widened*

Jack: "no it's a guardian thing... if you don't believe in me then you can't see me... so those who don't believe in Jack frost... can't see me..." *he looked back up at the sky.*

Elsa: *understanding* "it must get very lonely then... I know how that feels... would you... like to come inside?"

Jack: *turned to her* "really?"

Elsa: "well just because people can't see you doesn't mean you can't come in and have a drink."

Jack: "yeah it's just that... I'm pretty sure Santa would like me back at base... and I've never talked to a girl before... and I don't know what to say." *he began to turn red.*

Elsa: *giggled* "well if you don't want to come in then I guess that ok... I just had hoped to hear about your past and stuff. You are just like me after all..." *she smiled*

Jack: "right... well I guess I could... try..."

Elsa: *grabbed jacks arm* "well come on then!" *she excitedly pulled him into the castle and then let him go just inside.*

Jack: *took a breath* "so... what do you want to know?"

Elsa: "let's start with the first thing you can remember."

Jack: "you mean like when I got my powers?"

Elsa: "yeah"

Jack: "I was ice skating on a frozen lake... with my sister... the ice... it cracked under her feet. This staff... this was the stick I used to hook her and pull her to safety. I pulled her away from the broken ice... and she got out of the way but... nobody could have saved me from what happened next... the ice under me gave way and I fell through... the next thing I knew I woke up and I saw the moon... and discovered I could do this ice magic... but when I got to a village... nobody could see me..."

Elsa: "that's... just awful... I ..."

Jack: "after that was a life of loneliness and pranks. I did have the other guardians but I was stubborn. They wanted me to join them and help people... I didn't want the responsibility so I ran away."

Elsa: "I was playing in the dance hall with my sister... when I was young my powers were quite fun to use we would build snowmen and have snowball fights in the house... it wasn't a big deal till the night I accidently froze a piece of Anna's hair."

Jack: "the white piece?"

Elsa: "yeah that's how she got it... after that my powers just scared me they started getting out of control... I locked myself in my room I didn't even talk to Anna after that. Then when my parents died they left me the kingdom. Me being the older sister... my powers exploded during my celebration. That's why I ran away."

Jack: "well that is sad... but yours doesn't even come close to mine."

*they stood around for a minute thinking about the past*

Jack: "no more sad stuff. Let's talk about something else."

Maid: "Queen Elsa you're needed in the drawing room."

Elsa: "be right there! Sorry Jack I guess I have... business we'll talk later k." *they nod their heads and Elsa follows the maid up the stairs.*

Jack: *watches her disappear up the steps.* "what am I thinking... she's like me but she's so... out of my class range... there's no way... I mean for crying out loud... she's a queen of an entire kingdom... still I'd like to think we have a connection... but... I doubt she thinks the same about me..." *he stood in the same spot puzzling as people who worked in the castle past by and went about their business.*

-Meanwhile-

Elsa: *enters the drawing room.* "what is it?" *she looks around at the faces of people some she knows and a few she doesn't.*

Unknown man: "it took me quite a while to weasel my way in here... and now that I've finally gotten in it seems you've already learned to control your gift... but... it still scares you doesn't it. I can hear your thoughts you know crying out..."

Elsa: "who are you? What do you want?" *she stared at the dark slender figure who stood before her.*

Unknown man: "oh how rude of me..." *he grinned* "my name is black... pitch black... and I know all about you Elsa..."

Elsa: "how did you..."

Black: "get in here? I might have taken some of your workers for my army and had they open up the gates for me." *he grinned again*

Elsa: "why are you here?"

Black: "don't get so scared dear... I simply came to extend an offer that's all."

Elsa: "what could you possibly have that I want?"

Black: *grinned an evil grin.* "I'm glad you asked dear..." *he snapped his fingers and Anna appeared next to him bound with rope.*

Elsa: "you let her go this instant! Or I'll..." *she drew back her hands in the start to use her powers.*

Black: *snapped again and she disappeared.* "I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

Elsa: *stopped and looked back at him angrily* "what do you want from me."

black: "I need you to help me... you see it's my misfortune that I only have a fraction of the power I once possessed I need you to help me get the rest back. Do this for me and you can have your sister back in one piece. Disobey me and she dies... your choice."

Elsa: *hangs her head defeated* "what do you want me to do?"

Black: "that's a good girl... I need a bit of your power is all... the ability to wield ice... it's important that I have that... however I can't just take it from you unless you're willing... I figured you wouldn't so I had to... improvise... now hold out your hand."

Elsa: "I give you my power and you'll give me back my sister?"

Black: "only a fraction... and yes you'll have her back."

Elsa: "fine then here take it but don't you dare hurt her." *Elsa reached her hand up*

Black: "I wouldn't dream of it. After all a deal is a deal..." *he grabbed her arm* "now this might sting a little."

*he begins to drain her power*

-Back down stairs-

Jack: "I guess she isn't coming back... it's been awhile..." *he hears a scream from upstairs* "that sounded like Elsa!" *he races up to the room and bust through the door. Elsa is laying on the ground. And he sees pitch's grin as he disappears in a puff of black smoke. Anna then appears in the room where pitch had been standing.* "no... It can't be... Elsa! Elsa are you ok?"

Elsa: *groans on the floor* "he... who... was that?"

Jack: "that was pitch black master of nightmares. What was he doing here... what did he want?"

Elsa: *sat up holding her Arm.* "he... wanted my power? He said something about needing to use ice to get back his lost power?"

Jack: *eyes grew wide.* "oh no... That spells bad news... but Elsa... why would you give him your power?"

Elsa: *she looked up at Anna* "he had Anna... besides he said he only needed a fraction..."

Anna: "um... Elsa...? Who are you talking to?" *she looked around confused but didn't see anything.*

Elsa: "you can't see him... but... I'm talking to Jack frost."

Anna: "are you feeling ok? You look a bit pale... maybe... we should get some help..."

Elsa: "no I'm fine Anna... I'm glad that you're ok..."

Anna: "yeah I'm fine? I don't know how I got in here... but other than that I'm ok."

Jack: "pitch must have cleared her memory. And she doesn't believe in me so she can't see me."

Elsa: "you're saying she doesn't remember being captured?"

Anna: "Elsa what are you talking about?"

Elsa: "the man in black... he... took you and he said if I gave him some of my power he'd let you go... and see everything ok cause your back now."

Anna: *raised an eyebrow* "so I was captured and didn't even know it?"

*just then Christoph walked by the room and saw Anna.*

Christoph: "there you are... I turned my back for a second and you disappeared on me."

Anna: "yeah sorry about that... I don't know what happened..."

Christoph: "well come on let's get back to the card game."

Anna: "yeah one sec. you sure you're ok Elsa?"

Elsa: "you were playing cards until you came in here?"

Anna: "yup..."

Elsa: "yeah everything's all good... I probably just fell asleep in here and dreamed it all."

Anna: "if you say so... you should try to get more sleep... anyways see ya." *Anna and Christoph left the room.*

Elsa: "so she wasn't captive?"

Jack: "he can make you see what he wants you to see... the Anna you saw captive... probably wasn't even real..."

Elsa: "so then I got scammed... and now a villain is running around with a new found power I gave him..." *she slams her fist into the ground angrily and the floor turns to ice. She looks down at the ice surrounding her fist.* "well I guess it can't get any worse... I guess I should be grateful he left me some power... but he took a good chunk... normally anger like that could freeze the whole room..."

Jack: "he probably took a good amount I imagine he'd need a lot of ice power in order to undo my seal..."

Elsa: "your seal?"

Jack: "yes... not long ago I fought pitch alongside the other guardians I thought we had sealed him away but... a piece of him must have somehow escaped... if he gets his true power back I might not be able to stop him..."

*the other guardians appeared behind Jack.*

Bunny: "see Santa I told you she was bad news."

Jack: *spins to face them* "guys, what are you doing here?"

Santa: "the man in the moon told us what happened... is everything ok here Jack?"

Jack: "no sir it's not... pitch is on the loose and he's got the ability to use ice now..."

Bunny: "it's worse than we thought!"

Santa: *seemed a bit startled* "are you sure it was pitch... I thought we'd sealed him away."

Jack: "apparently not all of him..."

Bunny: "this is her fault... I told you we should have done something before Santa... now look what's happened."

Elsa: *looked at the floor*

Jack: "it's not her fault bunny... I saw... pitch in this room... he manipulated her... tell them what you told me."

*they all looked at Elsa waiting for a response.*

Elsa: "that man said he had something I needed to do for him... but when I refused he said he'd captured my sister... he even showed me the proof he had her... but it wasn't real..."

*the guardians looked at each other than Santa nodded*

Santa: "no it isn't your fault... if anything we should have seen this coming... you didn't know about pitch so this ones on us not you. First though we need to make a plan how to stop pitch from reviving himself."

Jack: "my guess is he won't waste time he's probably on the way to the seal already."

Elsa: "what can I do to help?"

Santa: "well we will need all the power we can get... but I sense that you don't have very much... we will have to find a way to restore your gift... tell me Elsa what makes your powers strong?"

Elsa: "fear... the more scared I become the more power it is usually..."

Jack: "fear... that's why he wanted Elsa's power! Because the fear makes it stronger."

Santa: "this is bad... very bad..."

Tooth fairy: "I bet he'd been scoping this place for years waiting for this moment... he always was the type to plan ahead. And he'll know by now that we're onto his trail..."

Santa: "tooth's right... he'll be one jump ahead. Jack you and Elsa may need to go someplace and work on her problem... while we try to figure out pitch's next move."

Jack: "undoubtedly he'll be heading for the seal at the North Pole... but with the power of ice we won't be able to help anymore... he'll just use it against us."

Santa: "true... we'll figure it out until then we should head back and call on as much help as we can." *Santa transports the group to the North Pole*


	4. Chapter 3

[Santa's workshop]

Elsa: "are you sure my kingdom will be ok?"

Santa: "not to worry... I'm sure everything will be... oh my..." *Santa stares at the devastation*

Jack: "were to late... pitch is already here."

Pitch: *claps three times slowly.* "I see you've finally made it."

Santa: "pitch!"

Pitch: "you know I wasn't sure about this whole ice thing... but after I saw Jack here I knew this was something I had to have... I can't begin to thank you enough Elsa." *he grinned evilly*

Elsa: "you lied to me!"

Pitch: "ding ding ding we have a winner! Did you figure that out all by yourself? Oh pretty and smart this one..."

Jack: "leave her alone pitch." *Jack raised his staff and pointed it at pitch.*

Pitch: *laughs evilly* "you really think that you can stop me Jack? Oh that's right you haven't seen what I can do with my new power... we'll here let me show you." *he pointed his finger at the Easter bunny and froze him solid.*

*they stared horrified at bunny who was now a block of ice.*

Pitch: "well I'd love to stay and chat but I have a world to rule see ya." *vanished into the air.*

Santa: *picked up the frozen Easter bunny* "well don't just stand around we have to get moving on this plan." *he carried bunny to the meeting room and sat him down in the corner of the room.*

Tooth fairy: "you both can make ice... any chance either of you knows how to melt it..."

Jack: "that's never come up for me before..."

Elsa: "the trolls said something about healing the effects of ice... but... it's impossible to find that here... unless he has somebody special in his life."

Tooth fairy: "what do you mean?"

Elsa: "only an act of true love can heal a frozen heart."

Tooth fairy: "oh, I guess we'll just have to defeat pitch and hope that helps..."

Santa: "toothy we have to awaken the sleeping guardians."

Tooth fairy: *looked baffled* "are you sure Santa..."

Santa: "I just spoke to the man in the moon... he said we won't stand a chance without them. Pitch is much stronger then he was before. He also said a seal on earth again would be too risky... we will have to lock him away on Pluto."

Tooth fairy: "why Pluto?"

Santa: "because science doesn't count it as a planet anymore so nobody ever goes there. This way the seal will never be broken."

Jack: "there are other guardians?"

Santa: "some children are born with a dormant ability and in case of emergency the man in the moon can bring that dormant power to the surface. Elsa... you are one such child but somehow your ability surfaced without being called forth by the moon..."

Elsa: "so I wasn't supposed to have the power it was just an accident?"

Santa: "we still don't know. Not even the man himself has been able to figure out why your power awakened without his call."

Jack: "so then where are the others?"

Santa: "I was told by the man in the moon the day each child was born I wrote the names down in a book titled children of the moon. However I lost it years ago... we must find it."

*the group split up and began to search high and low for the book. Elsa was the one who found it.*

Elsa: *finds the book. She ran back to the meeting room where Santa was searching through a pile of books.* "found it!"

Santa: "you found the book?"

Elsa: *hands the book to Santa* "so what other kinds of gifts do you think they might have."

Santa: "I don't know, we need to find these children though and bring them here. The North Pole is the closest point to the moon so the man in the moons power is strongest here. He'll be able to call to them and awaken them..."

Jack: "then where should we start" *he said peering over Santa's shoulder to look at the book*

Santa: *looks up at the moon* "we start with the sleeping guardian in china Mulan."

Elsa: "ok I think Jack and me can handle that..."

Jack: "what will you do Santa?"

Santa: "I will take toothy to go find the sleeping guardian in the sea Ariel."

Elsa: "oh hey wait a second... how will you guys get anyone to come back here with you if they can't see you?"

*all the guardians stop and look at each other*

Jack: "that's right if they can't see us then they won't even know we are there."

Santa: "then I guess we'll have to use these." *he pulls out one of his portal snow globes*

Jack: "that's kind of like kidnapping"

Santa: "we don't have time for this Jack Elsa can be seen so her job will be easy is not so much for us. Just do whatever it takes to get her here." *Santa hands a globe to Jack.* "you know how to use this correct?"

Jack: "yeah I say the place I want to go and then I throw it right."

Santa: "yes, now you can only use them once so be careful not to say the wrong place or throw it too soon."

Jack: "alright."

*Santa opens up a portal and pushes them through.* "remember whatever it takes!"

[China] (Mulan's home town)

*they appear on the other side of the portal and it disappears*

Elsa: "well that was nice... he didn't even give us a picture or anything to go on."

Jack: *looks up at a statue near where they appeared.* "call it a hunch but I think that might be the person we're looking for." *he reads the engraving under the statue.* "in honor of Mulan hero of china."

Elsa: "I think you might be right but still we have no idea where to even look for this..." *suddenly a little dog runs up to them barking loudly.*

Mulan: "little brother! Oh there you are. I'm sorry about that he's just so hyper today... little bother go on home." *the dog ran away excitedly.* "sorry again about that... I haven't seen either of you around here before? Who are you?"

Jack: "either of us? Wait you can see me?" *he said confused*

Mulan: "yes I can...?"

Jack: "I'm Jack... Jack frost and this is..."

Elsa: "Elsa... queen of Arendelle."

Mulan: *bows her head* "I am honored to meet you Elsa queen of Arendelle. A pleasure Jack." *she smiles*

Jack: "look we are kind of in a hurry so we'll make this quick... we need you to help us save the world."

Mulan: "it would be an honor."

Jack: "great come with us then" *he throws the globe and opens a portal to the North Pole* "alright hop in."

Elsa: *motions towards the portal and waits for Mulan to go in first then she follows behind them.*

*they came back out of the portal at the same time that Santa also arrived back with Ariel.*

Santa: "ah I see you were able to persuade Mulan to join our cause. Good well then I'll stay here now with toothy and explain to the new comers here what the guardians are all about. I need you two to go back out and find two more and bring them here."

Jack: "sure alright who are we looking for?"

Santa: "jane of the forest and pan of the sky."

Elsa: "that doesn't sound too hard..."

Jack: "but how are we going to find them?"

Santa: "man in moon says that Jane is in the forest in a tree house."

Tooth fairy: "Jack... I need to talk to you for a minute."

Santa: "what tooth? You can say to him but not to me?"

Tooth fairy: "it's just that... if by pan then you mean peter pan he... well I don't think that's a very good idea... he's so head strong that well he won't listen to anybody..."

Santa: "you know pan tooth?"

tooth fairy: *she rolls her eyes* "yeah you could say that... as guardian of the teeth and the children's memories I suppose it's only fair that I tell you... pan is still a child he never grew up. And he's a lot like Jack full of mischief he won't listen to us."

Santa: "that's just what bunny said about Jack. We have to try toothy. Man in moon is never wrong."

Jack: "I think we can handle him right Elsa." *he turns to Elsa*

Elsa: "we wouldn't have to do any of this if I hadn't given him my..."

Santa: "stop right there. Let me tell you something Elsa." *Santa puts his hand on Elsa's shoulder.* "it is not your fault you were lied to by pitch... at some point or another he has done this to us all, right Jack."

Jack: "let's not bring that up..."

Elsa: "so it's not my fault?"

Santa: "of course not... now you two go find the other guardians."

*they both nod*

Santa: "that's more like it." *Santa shakes a globe and throws it opening a portal to the woods.*

Tooth fairy: "I'll go get peter." *she starts flying out the window*

Santa: "wait toothy you can't really mean to go on your own?"

Tooth fairy: "yes I do... besides you can't get to Neverland anyway... it won't take me long I'll be back before you know it."

Santa: "be careful toothy... we can't afford to lose another guardian..."

*she nods her head and then flies away.*

Jack: "you sure you can manage this place by yourself?"

Santa: "no problem just go and get Jane and hurry back."

*Jack and Elsa look at each other and then jump through the portal.*


End file.
